


Reunited

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy





	Reunited

It’s been a year since Rumple killed Peter. 

A year of being stuck in Story Brooke.

A bitter year filled with tears and your voice going hoarse from screaming in pain.

The bitter sweet memory of the last word you spoke to Peter rang in your ears. “Please come home safe..” that was all you said no “I love you’s” nothing fucking nothing and you loathed that thought every day.

It wasn’t fair Rumple came back and got his happy ending with Belle, hell they’re even having a kid. Regina didn’t have the happy ending she wanted but she has family. Emma has Hook and blah blah everyone is bloody happy with everything, and where are you? Bitter and alone with the love of your life ripped away from you. 

You wandered your gloomy,grey one room apartment and went over to a drawer that you put all of Peter’s stuff in. Stuff that you two brought over from Never land from the trip here just some random stuff. You dug into the end of the box for the first time in a year and felt soft fabric, removing stuff from on top of it you saw it was one of Peter’s shirts. A shirt he got because you nagged at him that he needed a change of clothes, a identical shirt as the one he’s always wearing but it was the thought that counted.

You couldn’t help but let a couple of tears roll down your cheek, you stripped off your shirt and put on Peter’s shirt. The smell of Peter was still faintly lingering on the shirt not enough for you to be covered in it but enough to remember how he smelt. 

A harsh knocking came from your front door which was odd because everyone in this stupid town avoids you like the plague. You hastily open up the door because even though you were a mess your curiosity came over your better judgment. As you crept the door open you didn’t expect to see the boy in front of you.

“Hello Henry how can I help you?” You asked the boy that was a couple of years younger, hell you’ve been in Neverland for so long he was probably a century or two younger than you.

“We need you help” He said so fast the words strung together, panic filled his eyes.

“What is it?” You asked stringing your eyebrows together.

“Just please come with me” He said desperation filling your eyes and even though you hated the kid you couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.

“Ok fine let’s go” You said stepping out of the door and closing the door behind you.

As you followed Henry you quickly saw what had everyone so distressed and worried. Crazy eyes, magic being thrown in every direction hell you would’ve been scared too but you were feeling everything but scared. The words trapped at the back of your throat, stinging and fighting to get out at the same time you were fighting back tears. What your voice was taking too long to do you thought “ Fuck it” and ran just ran. Your legs were stinging, feet were being cut up with rocks because you simply forgot to put shoes on, but you couldn’t care less you kept running your heart pounding for so many reasons.

As you were arms length away your voice was finally reliable again and you yelled out the one word that was caught in your throat “PETER” You yelled, peter turned to you and took you in his arms.

You sobbed and choking through tears you let out another string of words “How I thought you were dead, maybe even a different realm”

Peter holding on to you for dear life simply said “No realm will ever keep me away from you” nine words. The first words you heard Peter say in a years and you broke down even more because this was real.

“I’m a bloody mess I look horrible, this probably not what you expect this reunion to happen” You said smiling through tears against his shirt, the same shirt you were wearing.

“Ridiculous you look great, in fact first second I saw you and I couldn’t get over how beautiful you were”


End file.
